The Nightmare
by Gordania
Summary: Her name still tasted familiar on his tongue. But yet he felt like he shouldn't speak it, for he was not there when she needed him most. GuyxOC


** Authors note:**

** This one-shot is kind of an experiment, to see how you guys (the readers) react to it. I would like to turn this one-shot into a story but that's only if you guys have a good reaction to it. This was my very first time writing for Guy, and i really hope i kept him in character. Well i hope you guys enjoy it!**

An orange haze covered the sky; fiery red orbs of light slowly began to sink beneath the horizon. Threads of light lingered across the sky, mingling with the clouds. A soft but chilling breeze made its way through Sherwood Forest causing the leaves to rustle lightly, the sound of birds chirping echoed throughout the forest as they flew anxiously across the sky. In the middle of the forest was an open field of wildflowers, dandelion petals filled the air as the breeze slowly began to pick up. In the middle of the field was a giant oak tree; its branches protrude out towards the sky while its leaves began rustled loudly in the wind.

Beneath the tree sat a man, his back was placed against the bark while his legs were stretched out in front of him. His head was tossed to the side, as he slept peacefully. His dark hair came to the base of his neck, and was slightly tousled. His hands were placed on his upper thighs as he slept; suddenly they began to twitch as a breeze made its way through the field. The breeze carried a soft voice towards the male, causing him to begin to stir.

"Guy," the breeze carried, Sir Guy of Gisborne slowly began to open his pale blue eyes. He appeared be annoyed as he let out a grunt, suddenly a shadow stood over him causing him to lift his head. The annoyance vanished from his face once he caught sight of the woman who stood in front of him.

Her intense blue eyes flashed with mischief, as her lips curled up into a wide smirk. As soon as she was there, she was gone. Guy quickly got to his feet; he took a large step forward. His eyes searching the field for the mysterious woman, his heart pounded wildly against his chest. For some reason he couldn't understand why. He suddenly caught sight of her walking through the field, towards the forest. She slowly came to a stop, and glanced over her shoulder. Her smirk never left her lips as she sent him a wink. That was all it took for him to rush after her, he pushed away the tall grass as he hurried towards her still form. As he grew closer, she quickly broke out into a run. Her dark brown hair bounced against her lower back, while her long silver colored dress flowed wildly behind her. He called out for her to stop, but she did no such thing. His anger began to rise, which wasn't a good sign. He watched as she hurried into the forest, he quickly raced after her. It seemed no matter how fast he ran, he was never going to reach her. He called out a name, a name that seemed familiar too him. After the name left his lips she began to slow down, only to look over her shoulder. The smirk was absent from her lips, and in its place was a wide smile. Her hand gently brushed against the bark of a major oak tree, before she quickly disappeared behind it. A sense of relief came over him as he thought he had finally caught her. He disappeared behind the tree, only for the scenery to change.

He found himself in front of Locksley's Manor; a sense of dread and panic over took him causing him to carefully look over his shoulder. The village was very quiet; you could clearly hear the sounds of cricket chirping. The once orange sky was replaced with dakrness, the moon and the stars shined brightly. Guy slowly turned back around to face the manor, only to find the front door wide open. He began to reach for the sword that was always strapped around his waist, only to find it not there. He grinned his teeth in anger, his fists began to clench. Suddenly the soft sound of laughter filled the house, causing Guy to rush inside.

"Hood," he shouted as his eyes darted around the house, fire flashed within his eyes when he found no sign of Robin Hood. The laughter soon continued causing Guy to rush towards the stairs, up the stairs and a little down the hallway was a closed bedroom door. A light flickered under the door causing Guy to rush up the stairs in rage. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he hurried towards the door only to fling it open. What he found in the room wasn't Robin Hood, but the same woman from before. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder in a long braid; she wore a beautiful white lace nightgown. She staring lovingly at the bundle of joy that rested in her arms, the babe was wrapped in a white blanket. Its hands were free, causing them to reach towards the woman. Guy frown when he saw the scene, his anger faded away and was replaced by sorrow. He watched as she slowly picked up her head, she sent him a wide smile.

"Where have you been?" she asked her voice soft yet slowly began to make his way towards the bed, where she laid. He felt a bunch of emotions within him as he stared at her, anger and guilt were some. He soon reached the bed and within seconds he wrapped his arms around her. Her head rested against his chest, as she gave a small laugh.

"Watch the baby…." Her voice trailed off as Guy began to slightly shake, "Guy, what's wrong?" she asked. He suddenly breathed in her scent; he inhaled the sweet smell of lilac. His arms tighten around her, for fear that if he let her go she would vanish. He held her for what seemed like hours, and it was only when she began to grow cold did he move away. Her skin was ghostly white, while her lips were a light blue. The babe vanished from her arms, one of her arms was placed across her stomach while the other laid by her side. Her eyes were wide open; her intense blue eyes were now dull and showed no signs of life. His eyes widen in shock and disbelief, she was dead. His hands began to tremble and the only thought that rung throughout his head was _not again. _It was then when her hand reached up and grabbed ahold of his arm, he started into her glaring eyes.

"You did this to me," she harshly said as her nails dug into his arm, causing his grip on her to loosen.

"What-"He began as she removed her nails from his arm, only to push him away from her.

"You did this! You killed me!" He stumbled backwards in shock, his eyes flashed with disbelief and sorrow.

He started at her confused for a moment; her lips were parted slightly as she breathed heavily.

"What? I-"

"You what! You left me when I needed you!"

"As I lay dying, you were nowhere to be found," she calmly spoke.

"I tried," he hissed as anger flashed within his eyes, he watched as she let out a laugh.

"You tried? You jest; you were too late to even try,"

"What I want to know is what the _Sheriff _wanted," She angrily spat out, "It must have been very important to leave your wife during childbirth."

"Stop this nonsense!" he hissed as he narrowed his eyes at the pale woman.

"You know I speak the truth. As I laid dying all I wanted to do is see you, but how could I When you were not there,"

"Robin was completely right about you." She calmly added, as she held her head high.

That was all it took for him to yell out in rage, "Do not speak his name, he has nothing to do with this!"

"He has everything to do with this, if I stayed away from you like he said I would still be alive." Her words hit him hard causing him to clench his jaw; he glared harshly at the woman.

"If only I listened," she mumbled softly as her eyes began to water, "You promised…" she whispered.

"You promised you would be there, my last thought was of you." She whimpered as she began to lean back, he suddenly caught sight of blood leaking through the blankets that covered her legs. "I loved you…" she whispered as the tears began to spill from her eyes, it was then when she closed her eyes. Guy of Gisborne took a step forward, the anger vanished from his eyes and in its place was guilt. He suddenly fell to his knees and took ahold of her motionless hand; his eyes began to water as he brought her hand up to his lips.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't there." He whispered as his tears began to fall.

His eyes snapped open; his hands clenched the bed sheets as he breathed heavily. "It was a dream…" he mumbled as his heart pounded wildly against his chest, it was no dream but a nightmare. A glimpse of the past. How he wished he could forget but he was destined to live with it for the rest of his life. Even now he could still picture her, her smiling face, her beautiful laugh that caused his knees to weak. What he would do just so he could see her again. Touch her again, kiss her again.

"Liliana" he placed his arm over his eyes as he breathed heavily, her name still tasted familiar on his tongue. But yet he felt like he shouldn't speak it, for he was not there when she needed him most.


End file.
